Friction and Lace
by ladybugg
Summary: 8-2-2004 UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!Pan gets into trouble, and Trunks is there for her. However things are not going the way that she expected them to.
1. Default Chapter

Friction and Lace 1  
  
Author's Notes: Actually this story has no plot. I'm just typing out some stuff to see where this story is going to lead me. Actually I liked where it was going, and like I said I don't know where I'm going to take this story next. So here's the beginning of this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I wished that these characters belonged to me. I really wished they were, but they're not. Doesn't it seem like the world is ending because of that fact? No? Is it just me? I guess so.  
  
  
  
Pan Son was sitting in the passenger seat of Trunks Briefs sports car, because he was driving her home. She shifted in her seat nervously, and she could do nothing but stare at the road ahead. She glanced over at him, and noticed that he was positively fuming with anger. There hasn't ever been a time when he had been this angry with her, and now he was so angry that he wouldn't even look at her. The silence was so unnerving to Pan that she wished that she had called her father instead. At least he would be arguing with her for doing something so stupid, but the silence between her and Trunks was beginning to get to her.  
  
She wanted to know what he was thinking about, and she resisted the urge to cry. However, she knew that crying would be a sign of weakness, and she had too much Saiyan pride to allow her to break down in front of him. She couldn't break down in front of the only man that she ever allowed herself to love. She wondered if he thought less of her now, and then she wondered if things between them would change.  
  
She took another opportunity to steal a quick glance at him, and she noticed that his eyebrows were creased even further into a frown. Pan didn't think that his brows could turn up side down any further than they all ready were, and it was a look that had Pan very frightened of him at the moment.  
  
She didn't know if he was going to tell her father about the things that she had done, and judging from the look on his face she was guessing that he would. She was surprised that he was so angry, because he would have normally laughed it all off and thought nothing of it. Normally they would have made a big joke out of it, but tonight was not a night for jokes.  
  
She shifted in her seat, and she turned towards Trunks slightly. She noticed almost immediately that he tensed up, and she also noted that he was gripping the steering wheel tightly. She wondered why he was so mad. Surely he wasn't upset because he had to spend over 500.00 dollars on her. Could he?  
  
"Trunks.I'll pay you back." Pan said uncomfortably.  
  
The car suddenly veered to the shoulder of the road, and Trunks slammed his foot on the breaks causing his tires to screech. The dirt from the ground created a huge dust cloud, and the car came to a sudden halt causing them both to jerk back in their seats. Trunks removed his seat belt, and glared at the young girl furiously.  
  
"I'll pay you back." Pan said plainly hoping to avoid an argument.  
  
"How do you plan on doing that?" He asked  
  
"I'll get a job. Just don't tell my dad about what happened."  
  
"And why in the hell should I do that! You were arrested for indecent exposure, and marijuana possession! Let's not even forget the fact that you also had Ecstasy in your purse. Do you know that you were charged as an adult, and that you now have a felony charge against you? How are you going to hide the fact that you have community service from your father?"  
  
"It was a mistake. I promise that it won't happen again."  
  
"You're damn right that it won't happen again! As a matter of fact I don't want you to hang around those people that you've been hanging out with."  
  
"Look Trunks. I appreciate the fact that you bailed me out, but you're not going to tell me who I can and can't hang out with. Leslie and Dan are my friends, and I'm not dumping them just because we got into a little trouble."  
  
"If you want me to keep this little secret from your dad, then you're going to do exactly as I say."  
  
"Are you trying to blackmail me Trunks?"  
  
"No. I'm trying to watch out for you, because obviously you're not doing a very good job of taking care of yourself."  
  
"I said that I'd pay you back."  
  
"This isn't about the damn money Pan!" Trunks yelled out once again.  
  
"Then what is this about then? Why are you so mad at me?"  
  
"I mad at you because you weren't thinking Pan. Do you realize that anything could have happened tonight? What would you have done if I were out on a date or something? What if you got hurt? What then huh? Answer me."  
  
"But I didn't get hurt. I'm fine."  
  
Trunks laid his head his back against his car seat, and he closed his eyes. He was silent for a while, and Pan could do nothing but stare at him in trepidation. After a while of uncomfortable silence, Trunks opened his eyes and stared up into the sky.  
  
"Did you smoke any?" Trunks asked slowly.  
  
"No." She said quietly.  
  
Trunks slammed a heavy fist down on top of the steering wheel, and then his eyes darted wildly towards Pan. She flinched under his heavy gaze.  
  
"Don't you freaking lie to me Pan! The smell of marijuana is all over you. How in the hell are you going to explain that to your dad? Does he even know that you're out this late?"  
  
"He thinks that I'm spending the night at your mom's house. I got Bra to cover for me." She said coyly.  
  
"Bra helped you in this little escapade? She must be a really good friend to do this for you, especially after you dumped her for your new friends."  
  
"Bra is still my friend."  
  
"Just not an important one. Right?"  
  
"That's not fair Trunks."  
  
"First you do drugs, and then you flash the world your body. Now you're adding the fact that you're a liar to your dossier. You never cease to amaze me Pan."  
  
Pan recoiled back as if Trunks had physically slapped her. She turned away from him, and then she reached for her seatbelt. She unhooked the seatbelt and then she reached out for the door handle. She opened the car door, and attempted to get out of the car. However before she could get out of the car, she felt a strong hand grab her arm.  
  
"Let me go!" She shouted.  
  
"Like hell I am. Close that door now. I'm taking you home!"  
  
"I never should have called you."  
  
"Well you did."  
  
"My mistake."  
  
"No your mistake was getting caught. Now be still before you make me hurt you."  
  
"Yeah right. You'd never lay one finger on me, and you know it." She said daringly.  
  
Pan snatched her arm away from Trunks, and then she got out of the car. She walked away from his car, and she smirked to herself when she heard him call her name. She heard his voice fade away into the night as she got further and further away from him. A smirk crossed her face, and she was sure that he wasn't even going to try to stop her. He had always been like that. Normally whenever they got into an argument, Pan would eventually win because he would let her have her way. This situation was no different, because Pan was getting exactly what she wanted.  
  
However she stole a quick glance behind her, and she noticed that Trunks car was now gone. She hadn't remembered seeing his car pass her up, and she guessed that he turned his car around and went the other way.  
  
*Ha! I guess I won that one.  
  
Suddenly she felt a familiar kai flare up, and her attention was directed towards the energy surge. She stared on in amazement to see that Trunks was now standing in front of her, and that he was now powered up as Super Saiyan. What surprised her was the fact that Trunks was standing there as SS3.  
  
*Oh boy. He must be really mad.  
  
She stood in a battle stance, and she watched on as he descended towards her. The look of anger was plastered all over his face, and for the first time in her life Pan was afraid of him. However, she wasn't about to let him know about that little detail. So she put on a brave front, and she waited until he was standing right in her face.  
  
"So you want to fight huh?" Pan said furiously.  
  
"Just so that you know, I'm not going to go easy on you Pan." He said breathlessly.  
  
A shiver ran down her spine when he spoke those words. She knew that he was talking about the upcoming fight, but in her mind she pretended that he was talking about something all together different.  
  
"That's not fair Trunks! You know that I can't turn into a Super Saiyan 3."  
  
"Not my problem."  
  
"What's the matter Trunks? You can't keep up with me? Is that why you powered up? You can't beat a little girl like me?"  
  
"Anytime, anywhere little girl." Trunks said as he moved closer to Pan.  
  
He closed the distance between them, and he was so close to Pan that she could feel his breath fall on her. Momentarily she lost her concentration, and then she let her guard down. However Trunks noticed this, and he quickly raised his hand in the air and he brought down his hand across Pan's face.  
  
She skidded along the cemented ground, and she was temporarily dazed. She couldn't believe that Trunks had hit her, and then she became angry. She stood up and wiped the blood away from her lip. She noticed that Trunks was standing there with a smirk plastered all over his face.  
  
"Trunks, let's take this somewhere else a little more private, because I'm about to kick your ass boxer boy."  
  
"I'd like to see you try little girl."  
  
He knew that the comment was going to anger the young girl, and he smiled to himself as he flew off into the sky. Pretty soon they landed in an abandoned field, and they both took their battle stances once again. They both stood there staring at each other, and Pan felt a new rage of anger coursing through her body as she recalled the fact that Trunks had slapped her.   
  
Trunks stood there with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the young girl, and he couldn't get over the fact that Pan was no longer a little child anymore. He was aware that she was always going to be like a little sister to him, and because of the relationship they shared he wasn't about to let her go down that road of self destruction alone.  
  
When he was younger he was always getting in some kind of trouble or mischief with Goten. If his father wasn't around to punish him, you could believe that either Goku or Gohan did the job. There had been a lot of times that they had to set him straight, but it in turn made him a better man. Normally he learned his lessons through hours and hours of sparring, and never once did the older Saiyan's go easy on him.  
  
Pan needed to be taught a lesson, and he wasn't about to go easy on her. She blatantly lied, and some of the things that she did was unfathomable even to him. Sure he had been a wild child when he was younger, and he would even admit that Pan's rebelliousness was something that he admired about her. However, he drew the line at her taking drugs. He couldn't let her get away with that. He wouldn't.  
  
He was sure that she thought that he wasn't going to tell her dad on her, but she was wrong. He planned on taking her back home, and telling her dad about everything that she had done. She had called him thinking that he would never say a word, and he knew that this was the only reason why she called him instead of her father.  
  
Words cannot express how angry Trunks was, when he received a phone call from Pan at six O'clock in the morning from the jailhouse. Did she actually think that he was just about to let it go, and not say a thing about it? She was wrong if that is what she thought. So Trunks took his battle stance when he noticed that Pan was ready to fight. It was time for today's lesson, and it was going to be a lesson that she wouldn't easily forget.  
  
~ I know that this chapter is short. However I wanted, no I need feedback on this story. Tell me if you think that I should continue this story. In the Author's Notes I noted that this story has no current plot, and the story comes as I type it. However in the next chapter I do have Trunks and Pan duking it out, and only one person will be the victor. So you can expect that at least. Anyway let me know how you liked this chapter. 


	2. Friction and Lace 2

Friction and Lace 2  
  
Author's notes: Ladybugg hangs hear head down in shame. I haven't updated this since 7-4-2003. I seriously didn't mean to take so long. Between work, lawyers, moving, trying to find another job, and everything else that goes wrong in my life, I haven't had enough time to get any writing done. I have begun a campaign to update all of my stories, and some of them may be shorter. I want to get back to writing on my stories, and give you, the fans what you want. So I apologize once again, and hopefully you guys will stick with me. Excuses aside, another reason why the update was so late coming was because I accidentally deleted the second chapter after hours of typing it. I kind of became discouraged, but this chapter came out ten times better than the other one. So it all worked out for the best Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: No the characters do not...I repeat...do not belong to me. Awww man. No fair.  
  
Ages: Trunks 31  
Pan 17   
  
Last chapter: So Trunks took his battle stance when he noticed that Pan was ready to fight. It was time for today's lesson, and it was going to be a lesson that she wouldn't easily forget.  
  
Pan stared into a pair of ocean blue eyes that were filled with anger and rage. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and she could barely look at the lavender hunk for fear of seeing disappointment marred across his face. For one brief instance she lowered her head in shame, and that's when all hell broke lose.  
  
For in that instance Trunks charged towards the girl with the grace of a cat, and the speed of a cougar. So fast and silent was his attack, that Pan wasn't even aware that he was only mere inches away from her. It was only when she felt the heat of his Ki, did she dare to look up.  
  
In that blurry instance she saw a heavy fist aimed straight at her face, and she tried her hardest to dodge the attack. However, she was too slow, and Trunks was much too fast. The blow hit it's mark, and Pan was sent flying back towards a nearby ravine. She landed with such a sickening thud, that Trunks had thought he had killed her. He flew over to where her fallen body was lying, and a look of concern crossed his face. He reached down towards her neck to check her pulse, and was surprised when the young girl opened her eyes.  
  
It wasn't that she was unhurt that surprised him so. No, it was the fact that he was no longer staring into dark brown eyes. As a matter of fact those brown eyes were now the color of green grass, and it took him a moment to realize what that meant.  
  
*She's ascended to Super Saiyan.  
  
His hand was still poised at her neck, and he tried to clear his head from the confusion that he was in. The only bad thing about that was the fact that Pan wasn't about to give him time to do that. She quickly grabbed his arm that rested close to her neck, and then she placed her feet under his chest and then threw him over her head.  
  
He landed on the ground in the same manner as Pan, and he could instantly feel the rage boiling deep within him once again.  
  
*Nobody makes a fool of the Prince of all Saiyans!!  
  
Trunks quickly shot up from his position on the ground and faced the angered young girl once again. Their eyes met, and each one knew what had to be done. They both charged towards each one, and the battle quickly began.  
  
Trunks made the first connected hit, as he punched Pan in the stomach. While she struggled to breathe, Trunks sneaked up behind her. Trunks then grabbed some of her hair in his hands and twisted it around his hands. Pan struggled to try to get free, but with every struggle Trunks pulled her hair tighter and tighter. Then without a moment's notice, Trunks threw her over his shoulder using her hair to throw her away from him. A shrill scream broke the silence of the forest, and Trunks looked over towards the young girl who was bending over in pain. He noticed that she was holding her head in pain, and then he noticed that the sweet coppery smell of blood drafted upwards to his nose. He looked down at his hands, and noticed that he held a clump of Pan's hair in his hand. He also noticed that there was a clump of tender pink flesh attached to the hair.  
  
He glanced back at the girl, and noticed the murderous gleam in her eyes. The feeling of pain had awakened the Saiyan side in her, and the smell of her blood was affecting him in the same manner. Acting purely on his Saiyan instincts, he brought the clump of hair to his face sniffing it and then licking it.  
  
Pan saw this as a means of disrespect, and so she charged at him. She made it appear like she was about to punch him in the face, but she turned the attack around and she kicked him in his groin. He doubled over in pain, and Pan took the opportunity to kick the heel of her feet into his back. He crashed into the ground, and Pan wasted no time by sitting on his back. She grabbed the back of his head, and pulled it upward as far as it would go. Then she pushed his face down into the hard concrete ground. She bashed his face into the ground, as blood started to plummet down his face.  
  
Trunks anger at smelling his own blood filled his very being once again, and he quickly rose to his feet. Pan was clinging to his back, and she took every opportunity to rake her nails down his neck and back. Trunks was unable to free himself from the clutches of the wild woman on his back, and so he grabbed both of her legs in a tight hold. Then he levitated in the air a couple of feet, and then he turned to where his back was facing the ground. Pan was still holding onto him like a vice grip, and Trunks immediately stopped levitating and plummeted to the ground. They landed on the ground, and Trunks could feel his weight crushing Pan underneath him. He knew that she now had a few broken ribs, and an evil smirk crossed his face. While he was in his purest Saiyan form, he quickly turned around and sat on Pan's mid section.  
  
He straddled her waist, and looked down at the girl wanting nothing but to end her life at that moment. Trunks wasn't aware of any previous thoughts about Pan. His Saiyan side had fully taken over, and that much was evident when he began to punch her in the face over and over again. His fist quickly became covered in blood, and he looked down at the young girl in disgust.  
  
*Weakling. It's time to get rid of you.  
  
His hands began to crisscross in a weird pattern, and he was so concentrated on his task that he didn't even notice the presence behind him.  
  
"FINAL...FLA."  
  
Trunks attack was cut short when a blow to the back of the neck rendered him unconscious. He fell off of Pan's beaten body, and landed on the ground next to her. The figure that knocked out Trunks, glanced over to the other man standing next to him. Vegeta was basically speechless. Never had he seen his son acting like a pure Saiyan. He would've been proud, if he hadn't tried to kill off someone that he held very dear to his heart.  
  
"So Vegeta...what do you think happened?"  
  
"It appears that the brat has finally embraced his Saiyan side, and I don't think that it's a very good thing either. If we hadn't showed up when we did, then my brat would've killed your brat."  
  
"Yeah I know. I guess we better get them into the rejuvenation chambers, and maybe after they've healed up they can tell us what's going on."  
  
Vegeta picked up his son, and Gohan picked up his daughter. While Vegeta was silently cursing his son, Gohan was trying hard to swallow the lump that was stuck in his throat. He had almost lost his daughter, and he wasn't sure if he could ever forgive Trunks for nearly ending her life. Soon the young adults were placed in their respective tanks, and after 24 hours Trunks was freed from his tank. He was immediately greeted with a heavy hand gripped across his throat.  
  
"You've got five seconds to tell me why you were trying to kill my daughter!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Gohan...please...calm... down. I...don't know...what happened."  
  
"Wrong answer bub!" Gohan shouted as he tightened his hold on Trunks neck.  
  
"You kill him, I'll kill you. Got that brat!" Vegeta shouted across the room.  
  
"What happened, and I'm not going to ask again?" Gohan shouted  
  
"Let me go...I'll tell you...what...I know."  
  
Gohan reluctantly let go of Trunks neck. His eyes kept flashing from brown to green, and Trunks grew nervous again as he begin to tell about his late night call from the police station. He purposefully left out the fact that she was charged for drug possession. He decided that she had been punished enough, and so he just said that she was arrested for indecent exposure. He tried to explain that the spar that the two had been engaged in was to teach her a lesson, much like the ones he had growing up. He explained that something weird overcame him, and that he regretted going to the extremes with Pan.  
  
"So that's what happened?" Gohan asked sullenly.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry Gohan. I was only trying to help."  
  
"I know Trunks. Look I'm sorry that I've been so hard on you, but you've got to understand that I'm her father. I appreciate you trying to help me, but Pan is my problem...not yours."  
  
"I understand Gohan. I just felt that it was my responsibility take care of Pan, because I bailed her out."  
  
"Don't beat yourself over it kid. Pan has really become rebellious lately, and I don't know why."  
  
"You can thank her new friends Dan and Leslie for that. From what I heard they were having this huge party, which resulted in this mess."  
  
"Well she won't be going to anymore parties, and that's for damn sure."  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Trunks said willing the tears not to fall.  
  
"She has to stay in there for 72 hours. You really did a number on her brat. Gohan you can leave. I'll send the brat home when she heals, and as for you brat we need to have a nice long talk." Vegeta answered.  
  
Gohan knew better than to argue with Vegeta, and so he quickly stepped out of the room. Before leaving he called out to Vegeta, who looked at the man with a look of annoyance.  
  
"What?" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"If there's any changes, can you please give me a call?"  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. Now will you leave?"  
  
Vegeta watched as Gohan walked out of the room, and then he turned towards Trunks. He quickly brought his hand into the air, and then he slapped Trunks roughly across the face.  
  
"That was for the brat. Now let me tell you exactly why you tried to kill her."  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter, and yes I made another cliffhanger. I hoped you like the fight scenes. That was very hard for me to do. So let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks go out to the following reviewers. If your girl, you get a shirtless Trunks clone, and if you're a guy you'll get a clone of either Pan or Marron in string bikinis. Ladybugg tries to step over the large puddles of drool that's all over the floor. Yuck. (Men)...ughh...(and women)  
  
Thanks go out to:  
  
Panny: For you I'll continue writing this Nitte iz: Here's more Friction and Lace for you. Shade-Duelist: I hoped that you liked this chapter as well. Sariasubi-kun: I'm glad that you like the story. Thanks. Reene24: Sorry about the grammar mistakes. I'll try to watch out for that next time. I even used my spell check this time, something I neglected to do the last time. By the way thank you, thank you, thank you, for putting me on your favorites lists. (And thanks to anybody else who did as well.) It really means a lot to me. Smiles. KittenAngel1403: Trust me KittenAngel the emotion roller coaster ride is starting to get a little bumpy. Fayes Love: I aim to please. C-Town Chica: Ok here's more for you, and Pan will get worse. I guarantee. Panny1: Hahaha Trunks lose to a girl. Then again that has a certain appeal to it. I'll keep that in mind. Soul Avenger: Yes Pan is very bad, and she will be even worse later. Kim Johnson: Kim I loved your story, and I can't wait to read more. Also thanks for sticking with me, even though I haven't updated in like forever.  
  
LoveThatSmirk: I did originally plan Trunks be acting as either an older brother or father figure type for Pan. In all respects Trunks is 14 years older than Pan, and for years he has treated her as such. But fear not. This is a T/P Story, and you'll get some romance in there sometime. Pan chan42: I hope you adore this chapter as well. Band Flag-Nerd: Cool ID name. Thank you so much for your kind words. Rain Raniqua Briefs: Thank for reviewing my story. I'm looking forward to your next chapter as well. Let me know when you've updated ok. DB Princess116: This will be a getting together fic, and Pan and Trunks will be getting together in a boyfriend/girlfriend sort of way. However, these two lovebirds will have to go through a lot to get there. You'll love what I have planned. Graelyn-Chan: Yes. You can say that Pan has learned her lesson, but there are still many, many more lessons to be learnt.  
  
Sorry that Trunks was being so brutal, but you'll understand later. Next Chapter: Trunks and Vegeta have their talk and Trunks learns some new stuff about Saiyans that he never knew. Pan goes home to face the wrath of her father, who has placed the girl on permanent lock down, but when she tries to sneak out she ruins everything. Not only that but she ticks her father off so much that he does the unthinkable. What has Pan done now? Where does Trunks fit into this picture? Why is Vegeta being so nice? You have to read the next chapter to find out, and NO it won't take me months to finish. Expect an update within two weeks, maybe even less. I already know where I'm going with the next chapter, and so you shouldn't be left waiting too long. I guess I'll go type on some of my other stories. Laters. 


	3. Friction and Lace 3

Friction and Lace 3  
  
Author's Notes: Before you get mad hear me out. My computer had a virus on it thanks to my brother downloading some crap on the computer. All of my files were deleted, and I have to rewrite all of my stories. I also wanted to point out that I've lost Microsoft Word, because I had to restore my computer back to factory conditions. So please ignore any misspellings, because I have to use WordPad, and it doesn't have spell check. Anyway here's the latest chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me, with the exception of the character Ora who is briefly mentioned.  
  
  
  
Last Time: Vegeta watched as Gohan walked out of the room, and then he turned towards Trunks. He quickly brought his hand into the air, and then he slapped Trunks roughly across the face.  
  
"That was for the brat. Now let me tell you exactly why you tried to kill her."   
  
Trunks watched his father walked off in the direction of the kitchen den, and he began following him all the while rubbing his tender cheek. As he headed towards the den, he reflected on how his father had slapped him, and he could feel an inner rage beginning to course through his body. He had the urge to pull out his hair and scream his lungs out. He didn't know why he was getting so angry, but he was trying everything he could to retain his building anger.  
  
As if his father could sense his son's inner conflict, he immediately came to his son's side. Vegeta noticed that Trunks was heavily perspiring, and he noticed that his son's eyes were tinted with an unearthly red gleam. Vegeta stood as still as possible, because he knew that one wrong move could've possibly set his son off. He stared at his son, and let out a long sigh when he noticed that Trunks eyes had finally returned back to normal.  
  
Trunks blinked his eyes in confusions, as all traces of his anger faded away. He looked down at his dad, and questioned him with his eyes. Vegeta just nodded his head, and began to head back towards the den. Trunks reached out and grabbed his shoulder turning the old man around  
  
"Dad what's wrong with me?"  
  
"Let's go to the den, and I'll explain it all."  
  
"All right."  
  
They headed to the den, and Vegeta watched as Trunks sat in the tan recliner. He took the seat that was opposite of his son, and made sure that he wasn't within striking distance of his son's massive fist. Vegeta leaned back in his seat, and studied his son before speaking.  
  
"Why did you hit the brat?" Vegeta asked roughly  
  
"I don't know! All I know was that I was mad enough to hurt her. To kill her, but I don't know why. I thought that you knew what was wrong with me." Trunks screamed.  
  
"Actually I know exactly what's wrong with you boy. You're a Saiyan."  
  
"Really? Thanks for stating the obvious dad."  
  
"Brat! Don't get smart with me!"  
  
"I'm sorry Dad. I just want to know what's happening to me."He said as his eyes fell to the ground.  
  
"And I'll tell you if you shut up long enough to hear. Now like I said you're a Saiyan. You have something that sets you aside from all of the other Saiyan's here. This includes myself, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bra and yes even Pan. You're different."  
  
"That sounds cryptic."  
  
"More than you know boy."  
  
"So why am I different?"  
  
"You're different because you are my son. Right now your body is going to go through a lot of changes, and they won't be changes for the good. Right now your body is fighting an internal fight, and there's really nothing that you can do about it."  
  
"Internal fight? What do you mean?"  
  
"Let me put this where even a genius like yourself will fully comprehend what I'm saying. You are a hybrid. Part Saiyan, part human. You have mixed blood, and right now your human genes, and Saiyan genes are fighting each other for dominance."  
  
"That's not scientifically possible Dad. You can't tell me that my genes, are fighting some kind of unnatural war with each other. That's just not possible."  
  
"Well son, that's where your wrong. You see Saiyans were born to fight, dominate, and kill. We live to kill. It's what we as Saiyans were created to do. It's a very natural thing for us. It's in our blood. You are my son. We are the royal family to all Saiyans, therefore the blood that courses through your veins is more powerful than any other Saiyan on this planet. More specifically to you because you are heir to the Saiyan heritage."  
  
"I don't get it. I mean Bra is half Saiyan, and she is a member of the royal family. Why isn't this effecting her too?"  
  
"Bra isn't effected because she is a female. This is something that only happens to the men of the royal family. We call this "the rage." This has only happened once to a man named Ora."  
  
"Whose Ora?" Trunks asked confusedly.  
  
"He was my uncle. He was my Dad's oldest brother. He wasn't a full bloodied Saiyan like my father, due to an affair my grandmother had with an Earthling prisoner. I never met the man, but I've heard many stories about him. He was killed right after he went into a rage. He killed his wife, his kids, and his parents. After that there was a lot of animosity between the two brothers, until the day my dad finally snapped. My father King Vegeta killed him, and Ora's name was never mentioned again. No one wanted to talk about Ora, but I threatened a few of my minions to tell me all about my uncle. After awhile I learned all that I needed to learn about Ora, but never did I ever think that my own son would suffer from the same thing as he did."  
  
"So how do we stop this from happening?"  
  
"You can't. Either your human side will become the victor, and you'll continue living your normal life. Or your Saiyan side will become the victor, and then you will become a living, breathing killing machine until you're eventually stopped."  
  
"So, what do I do now?"  
  
"There really is nothing that can be done. We just have to wait to see what happens. You'll probably have to wear a kai shield that will prevent you from using your powers, until all of this blows over. I'll have to watch over you at all times. I don't want you to hurt anybody else."  
  
Trunks mind instantly flashed to the image of Pan's beaten and bruised body, and he dropped his head in his hands immediately feeling guilty.  
  
"Will Pan be all right?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah. She'll be fine. She'll be good as new once she leaves the rejuvenation tank."  
  
"How bad did I hurt her?"  
  
"Do you really want to know the truth?"  
  
"Please." Trunks said as he look down at his feet guiltily.  
  
"She clinically died four times, but your mom was able to bring her back each time. She would've had some pretty bad scars, but thankfully the rejuvenation tank healed them all up. No, it's not her physical scars that I'm worried about, it's her emotional scars that she's going to have after all of this. We just need to make sure that we're there for her. She's going to need all the support that she can get, especially from you."  
  
Upon hearing about the damage that he caused to one of his best friends, Trunks crumpled to floor and began to cry. He wailed loudly, and Vegeta's heart went out to his only son. Vegeta stood from his seat, and kneeled down to Trunks side. He got down on his knee's and then pulled his son into his arms. They hugged each other tightly, and Trunks continue to let out all the grief, anguish, and pain that he felt.  
  
"That's it son. Let it all out. Embrace your human side son. Embrace your human side. Please embrace your human side." Vegeta said as soft wet tears coursed down his face as well.  
  
  
  
Pan was lying in the rejuvenation tank, when a light beeping noises brought her from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to focused on the moving figures that were outside the tank. Her mind was instantly transported back to the scene between Trunks and herself. Inwardly she flinched as she recalled the viciousness that was in Trunks eyes as they fought. She knew that without a shadow of a doubt that things were about to change between herself and the lavender haired hunk.  
  
She was brought out of her reverie when the rejuvenation tank door was opened, and she was pulled to her feet by Bulma. Pan glanced around the room, as Bulma placed a long white cotton robe around her naked form. Her body begun to shake violently, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the cool air or something else. She looked around the room expecting to see Trunks, but when she didn't see him relief flooded through her body. Her mind suddenly flashed back to the fight that she had with Trunks, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling fast enough before Bulma noticed.  
  
"Awwww sweetie...don't cry. Everything's alright now." Bulma said as she engulfed the girl in a tight hug.  
  
Pan could feel her legs fall from underneath her, and Bulma fell softly down on the ground with the young girl still holding her in an tight embrace.  
  
"No...it's not. Don't you see..Trunks...he...he hates me now." Pan sobbed.  
  
"Trunks doesn't hate you Pan."  
  
"YES HE DOES!!!" Pan screamed  
  
"Look Pan I don't know what happened between you two, and I don't know why you two were fighting the way you were. What I do know is that Vegeta brought you in here near the brink of death, and my own son was the one responsible for it. He's been beating himself up because of that, and I can tell you with all honesty that he doesn't hate you. If anything...he hates himself right now."  
  
"You weren't there Bulma. You didn't see the look in his eyes. He...hates me."  
  
"Maybe you two should talk. Do you want me to go get him, so that you two can work things out?"  
  
"No!!! I can't talk to him...at least right now. I just want to go home."  
  
"You'll have to talk to him sometime Pan." Bulma said worriedly  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well let's get you cleaned up, and then I'll take you home."  
  
Pan took a quick shower, anxious to get out of the house that held so many memories of her friendship with Trunks. After her shower was over she dressed, and walked out of the bathroom in search of Bulma. She found the aging woman talking on the phone with her mother. As soon as Bulma noticed the young girl standing before her, she ended the call and stood up on her feet. She grabbed her set of keys, and her purse. She looked at the young teen sadly, and made her way towards the door. She glanced back at the raven haired teen, and proceeded to talk to her.  
  
"I guess I'll take you home then. You're parents have been going crazy over there, and running up my phone bill calling to see if you were ok."  
  
"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Pan asked sceptically.  
  
"Pan is everything alright with you and your parents?" Bulma asked after noting the sarcasm of Pan's statement.  
  
"Everything's peachy. I just...I just want to go home, and pretend this day never happened."  
  
"All right. Let's go."  
  
The ride over to the Son's had been a quiet one. Pan could do nothing but stare out the window, and think about the fight between herself and Trunks. However as soon as her house was in sight, Pan started thinking about what Bulma said about her parent's worrying about her. She found it hard to believe that her parent's were actually worried about her. For the past three years, her parents had been trying to run her life for her. She was almost 18 years old, and she couldn't believe that her parent's still treated her like a kid in diapers.  
  
"Well we're here. You call me if you need anything dear. All right?" Bulma suddenly said.  
  
"All right. Thank you Bulma for everything. I owe you one."  
  
"Well you can repay me by talking things over with Trunks when you're ready."  
  
"I'll think about it. Bye Bulma." Pan said sheepishly.  
  
"Bye sweetie."  
  
Pan watched as the red Porsche drove away into the night, before she walked towards her front porch. She was aware that she could easily walk away, and leave this life behind without ever returning back. However she was aware that her father knew that she standing right outside the door, because she had forgotten to mask her kai when she arrived.  
  
"Hmph. I guess Bulma was wrong. They don't seem to be too worried to me." Pan thought bitterly.  
  
As soon as that thought left her head the front door was thrown open, and Videl swooped her daughter into a crushing hug.  
  
"Oh Pan you're alright!! I was so worried that we'd lose you. Your father told me what had happened between you and Trunks. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No mom. I'm tired. I just want to get some sleep."  
  
"Well first you need to eat something. Come on I just finished cooking dinner. Let's get you cleaned up"  
  
They walked into the house, and Pan went to the bathroom to wash her hands. As soon as that task was over, she joined her father at the dinner table. She looked over at her father who was unususally quiet, and she figured that Trunks had told him the truth about the arrest. So she lowered her eyes in shame, and played with the silver fork that was lying on the table.  
  
"So I guess Trunks told you why we were fighting?" Pan asked quietly.  
  
"That among other things." Gohan said sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry dad."  
  
"Sorry won't help the fact that you were arrested Pan! I mean indecent exposure! What in the hell is wrong with you Pan? Have I been that bad of a father that you ignore all the morals and values that we taught you, that you'd have to go out and do something like that!"  
  
"So Trunks didn't tell her father the whole ugly truth about her arrest." Pan thought happily to herself.  
  
"Right now I'm disgusted by the fact that you are my daughter." Gohan said harshly.  
  
"Gohan!!" Videl screamed from the kitchen. Videl made her way into the dinning room, and glowered down at her husband. Disbelief washed throughout her body when she realized how heartless her husband was being to their only daughter.  
  
"That's not fair Gohan. We almost lost our daughter, and you can't even say anything that's a little positive?"  
  
"Videl stay out of this! Pan has to take some responsibility for her actions..." Gohan yelled.  
  
"And you downgrading her isn't the way to teach her responsibility Gohan." Videl interuppted.  
  
"And I guess that whatever you've got to say will?"  
  
Videl suddenly slapped Gohan harshly across the face, and stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"You know what? Right now I'm disgusted by the fact that you are my husband Gohan. Pan could you please go to your room. I need to talk to your father privately, and what I'm about to say won't be quite appropriate for you to hear."  
  
"Yes mam'e." Pan said.  
  
"No don't you move. I'm not done talking to you young lady!" Gohan yelled as he pointed a crooked finger towards her.  
  
"Oh yes you are Gohan!" Videl yelled.  
  
"No I'm not Videl. Pan you're grounded. No phone. No parties. No TV. No dates. No company...nothing. You are grounded for two months!"  
  
"What! That's not fair." Pan yelled.  
  
"And it's not fair that I have to pay Trunks back the money that he used to bail you out of jail. Now is it?"  
  
"I hate you!!" Pan screamed in rage.  
  
"Now that's four months. Get out of my face before I make it five."  
  
Pan quickly left the room heading towards her bedroom, trying to force the tears back in.  
  
"Gohan!!" Videl shouted.  
  
"Don't Gohan me, because I have a few choice words for you too Mrs. Son." Gohan yelled.  
  
Pan closed her bedroom door quickly and tried to ignore the sound of her parents fighting. As the fight continued, Pan pulled out her cell phone and dialed Dan's number. The phone ranged for a while, and then Dan finally answered.  
  
"This is Dan tha man...what do ya want?" Dan sanged as he anwered the phone.  
  
"Hey Dan it's me." Pan said.  
  
"Hey baby. Where have you been? I've been calling you like crazy."  
  
"I was...um...grounded."  
  
"Damn. You got in trouble for that?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"You don't have to be a female dog in heat ya know."  
  
"Yeah whatever.."  
  
"So are you still locked up...they won't let me out. They won't let me out. Nooo they won't let me out." Dan joked in reference to his favorite song.  
  
"Shut up Dan!" Pan laughed.  
  
"Seriously though...are you still grounded?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Well I was just wondering, because you know we have that live party tonight."  
  
"What party?" Pan asked confusedly.  
  
"The one that Johnny Boy's having. You know the man that you dream about, want and seriously need to hook up with."  
  
"You jealous?" Pan asked.  
  
"No Leslie's the only woman I need. So you coming or what?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Ten minutes."  
  
"I'll be there, but I have to sneak out. First I have to wait for my parents to go to sleep. My dad has this uncanny ability to know when I'm sneaking out."  
  
"Well do what you have to do, and get your skinny butt down here. Do you want to talk to Les?"  
  
"Naw. I'll talk to her later. Holla."  
  
"Holla." Dan said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Pan hung up the phone, and went to pick out her outfit. She waited for 45 minutes before she noticed that her parent's kai's were calmed. She realized that they were indeed asleep, and so she quickly got dressed. She also stashed a hidden bag of ecstasy in her pants pockets. She decided to leave her purse at home, so that she wouldn't get caught with it.. After that task was over she snuck out the bedroom and crept down the steps as quietly as could.  
  
Normally she would've used her bedroom window to sneak out of, but unfortunately her dad had nailed her window shut. Therefore she had to use the lesser conventional methods of sneaking out of the house, by going through the front door. Once she was downstairs, she was surprised to see that her parents were asleep on the livingroom sofa. So as she quietly made her way towards the door, her mother suddenly sat up straight.  
  
"Pan what are you doing out of your room?" Videl asked.  
  
"I just needed something to drink."Pan lied.  
  
Pan silently cursed her luck, and stalked into the kitchen to get the drink, that she didn't really want."  
  
"Pan could you bring me some soda please?" Videl asked her  
  
"Sure mom. Coke or Sprite?"  
  
"Coke."  
  
Pan went to the refrigerator, and pulled out the 2 litter bottle of Coke. She took out a glass from the cabinet, and began to fill the glass to the full. Then she suddenly got an idea that would work on getting her out of the house. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Ecstasy from her pocket. She dropped two pills in the glass of soda, and used her finger to stir the dark colored drink. She suddenly stopped when she heard the voice of her father calling out to her.  
  
"Pan could you bring me a coke too, and when you're through I need to have a word with you." Gohan said.  
  
"Darn it!! He just had to wake up too didn't he?" Pan thought bitterly.  
  
Pan proceeded to pour another glass of coke into the glass, and then this time she decided to add 6 pills of ecstasy in her father's cup. She figured that if they were both on a high, then they wouldn't even notice her sneaking out. She was still stirring her father's drink, when she suddenly heard her father's voice from behind her. She quickly removed her finger from the drink, thankful that he didn't notice.  
  
"What's taking you so long?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I was trying to figure out how I was going to carry all three cups into the dining room, without having to make another trip back in here again."  
  
"Why don't I just grab my soda, and you take that one to your mother." Gohan said as he grabbed a cup from the counter.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Pan grabbed the other glass, not noticing that her father had picked up the wrong glass. So she proceeded to give her mother the glass of coke that had the 6 pills unknowingly. Pan could do nothing but watch her parents drink their drug infested drinks, and she inwardly smirked thinking that her plan was working. All three sat in the room in silence, and finally Gohan spoke up.  
  
"Pan I want to apologize for some of the things I said to you earlier. Some of the things I said was out of line, and I should have never even uttered those words to you."  
  
Videl suddenly blanched, and Gohan thought that she was choking on her soda. He walked over to his wife, and then he started to pat her back.  
  
"Honey are you alright?" Gohan asked concerned.  
  
"I can't breathe." She said.  
  
Suddenly Videl's body began shaking with violent tremors. Gohan rushed to her side, and grabbed her in his arms before she could fall on the floor. He held her in his arms trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Then she suddenly started foaming at the mouth, and his eyes turned towards the cup that she was drinking from.  
  
"She was alright before she drunk that soda, the same soda that Pan gave her." Gohan thought bitterly.  
  
"What did you do?" He asked as he turned his attention back to Pan.  
  
"I don't know. I....I...I"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!!" Gohan screamed in anguish.  
  
"I gave her only two. She's not supposed to....I...don't...know what...happened."  
  
"What did you do?" He asked her again.  
  
Only this time he was shocked to see that his wife had stopped convulsing, and upon closer inspection he noticed that she was no longer breathing. She was dead, and all he knew for certain was that his daughter was the cause of it. He placed a tender kiss on his mate's lips, and then placed her gently on the floor. He slowly stood up on his feet, and then his hair suddenly turned blonde and his eyes green.  
  
He turned to look at his daughter, and in rage he pulled back his fist and punched her. He quickly powered down back, and looked at his own hands in disgust. Was he no better than Pan who had just killed her own mother, while he actually hit his own daughter with enough force that would kill an ordinary man. He concluded that he was no better, but he also concluded that he would try to kill his only child if he was forced to look at her for any longer.  
  
Once Pan stood back on her feet she stared at her father, unbelieving the scene that was playing right before her eyes. She wished that Vegeta was here, but she knew that he wasn't going to come because Gohan powered down too fast to even know that she was in trouble. She was also afraid to raise her own kai in fear of what her father would do to her. After several painful minutes of silence, her father looked in her direction with eyes even colder than Vegeta's  
  
"I want you to get the hell out of my house. I don't want to see you EVER AGAIN! GOT THAT? From this moment on...I have no daughter. Any love that I had for you vanished the moment you killed my wife. Take nothing from this house, because everything under this room belongs to me. Oh and don't even think about going to your grandmother's or grandfather's house, because if you do I'll kill you myself. You are disowned from this family, and I'm sure that even Granpa Hercule wouldn't want to see you after that inhumane thing that you've done to your own mother. Get out and never come back, or so help me that even Dende won't be able to save you."  
  
"But daddy...maybe we can find some dragon balls."  
  
"WHAT DRAGONBALLS PAN? THERE ALL GONE! GOKU MERGED WITH ALL OF THEM, AND THERE ARE NO MORE LEFT. DON'T YOU GET IT?"  
  
"Daddy." Pan said as she broke down and started crying.  
  
"GET OUT!!!" Gohan shouted.  
  
Pan took the threat at face value, and she walked out of the door. As she headed out the door, she kept telling herself that she was finally free, and that she could finally do what she wanted to do. But at what cost? Her mother was dead, and her father didn't want anything to do with her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she didn't want to go to the party. Not now after all of this. So she headed back to the only place that she knew that she'd be accepted, and that was at the Briefs residence. She couldn't go to any of her grandparents for the simple fact that they would hate her just like her father. Hot tears fell from her face, and by the time she made it to Capsule Corps her shirt was soaked with tears. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but before she could even knock the door suddenly opened.  
  
"What's wrong Panny?" A voice said breaking her out of her reverie.  
  
Pan looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes, and then she noticed that he opened out his arms to her. She immediately rushed into his waiting embrace, and hugged onto him tightly as she cried into his shirt. She was glad that she had at least one person that she could rely on, and so she tightened the hold on Trunks as he lead her into the quiet halls of his home.  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys/gals liked it. I'm also working on my other stories. For real this time.  
  
Next chapter. Pan comes to terms with the death of her mother. Gohan disappears, and Trunks battle with this new war his body is waging. Also without the proper supervision, Pan takes another walk on the wild side, and this time it involves her closests friend Bra. It's also going to be the cause of Trunks breakdown, and not even Vegeta will be able to help his son. What happens to Bra? Will Trunks let his Saiyan side take over? Is Vegeta immune to the rage, or is he hiding something, and what will Pan do when Bulma has had enough of the young girl. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Friction and Lace. 


End file.
